creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie/ES
"Ese día era una fresca mañana de otoño, y mi hermanito menor de siete años había llegado con un curioso objeto en las manos: un cascabel plateado muy brillante y pesado, que emitía un extraño y agradable sonido al agitarse. Él dijo que lo había encontrado en el parque mientras jugaba, y que quiso traerlo a casa porque le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba. Los días siguientes, estaba todo el día agitando el cascabel. Lo hacía por la mañana, las tardes, e incluso, dormía con él. Fue tolerable en un principio, pero llegó un momento en que el sonido comenzó a molestarme, luego de tanto escucharlo. Una noche, mi hermanito llegó llorando a mi habitación. Yo le pregunté que le pasaba, y me dijo que había una chica parada en su ventana, y que tenía cascabeles en todo su cuerpo, que le decía que vaya afuera y jugase con ella. Pensé que era producto de su imaginación, luego de tanto escuchar sonar esa baratija, y que su subconsciente lo había mezclado con alguna película de terror que él hubiera visto. Le dije que no se preocupara, que era sólo un sueño y que se vaya a dormir a su habitación. Él obedeció y se fue a la cama nuevamente. Luego de un tiempo, las cosas no mejoraron demasiado. Ahora ya no se quejaba de que la chica, que según él se llamaba “Winnie”, estaba en su ventana, sino que ahora contaba maravillosas historias de cómo ella lo sacaba a pasear por la noches y jugaba con él, que lo llevaba a un circo muy, muy lejos, y que allí había payasos y que ella hacía las acrobacias más increíbles que él jamás hubiese visto. Yo por supuesto nada le creía, y llegué a la conclusión de que se había hecho una amiga imaginaria en sus sueños, como era un niño muy callado y solitario, y que su mente la había creado para que no se sintiese tan solo. Una noche, en la cual mis padres salieron de viaje y me dejaron solo con mi hermano, yo estaba completando las tareas de física que me habían mandado del colegio; lo estaba haciendo esas horas porque era el único momento en que la casa permanecía en silencio, sin ruidos de personas, platos, o cosas domésticas por el estilo. De pronto, oí un leve sonido proveniente de el otro lado de la pared, que sonaba exactamente igual al cascabel de mi hermano. Creí que era él que estaba tratando de llamar la atención, y al principio intenté ignorarlo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se hacía más fuerte y no me permitía concentrarme. Traté de contenerme, pero la frustración de no poder resolver los ejercicios, y un enojo e impaciencia profundos salieron en forma de un grito de “¡¡CÁLLATE!!”, acompañados de un fuerte estruendo que provoqué al cerrar la puerta. Hubo un silencio momentáneo, pero de pronto, el sonido comenzó de nuevo, cada vez más y más fuerte, con la diferencia de que esta vez parecía distorsionarse, haciendo algo así como golpes que se intensificaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, retumbando por todas las esquinas de mi habitación. Gradualmente, unos leves gemidos empezaron a oírse junto a ese tintineo, gemidos de auxilio y sollozos. Traté de encontrar una razón lógica a eso, convencerme a mí mismo que sólo había escuchado demasiado ese cascabel, y que como era tarde y yo estaba cansado, mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, estos se transformaron en gritos de dolor y agudos zumbidos en el aire. Para mí todo era confusión, no tenía idea de dónde provenía el sonido, que parecía venir de todas direcciones, y mucho menos de lo que estaba pasando. Aquel irritante y horroroso ruido me estaba aturdiendo, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y a punto de explotar. Caí de rodillas al piso, mis manos temblaban y cubrían mis oídos, pero aquel infernal tintineo me sacudía los nervios, y no se apagaba por más fuerte que los tapara, sólo se intensificaba más y más. Mi confusión y miedo se habían vuelto terror, y empecé a llorar de la desesperación, pero de mi boca no lograba salir ni un gemido, como si algo me estuviera poseyendo. Yo no entendía nada, no sabía qué hacer, y justo cuando creía que ya no podía empeorar, no sé cómo, pero oí entre todo ese alboroto que alguien me decía entre risas: “¿Te diviertes?’’. Alcé la mirada, y justo en frente de mí, en el espejo, la vi: una chica de no más de 15 años, de tez pálida, cabellos negros y ondulados, enfermamente delgada y de ojos color verde intenso con diminutas pupilas estaba parada allí. Yo no veía mi reflejo, sólo podía ver a esa endemoniada figura, que además estaba vestida con unas ropas muy extrañas, como una trapecista, acróbata de circo o algo por el estilo: tenía un antifaz color naranja vivo, una falda negra muy corta, una especie de pupera ajustada anaranjada hasta la cintura, totalmente gastada, destrozada y llena de sangre, con mangas largas negras y sueltas, y un par de zapatos de ballet terminados en punta; estaba adornada y colmada de cascabeles colgando de su cintura, las mangas de la remera y en las puntas de sus zapatillas de tela. Una demente sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, y sus labios estaban teñidos de color carmesí, un intenso color rojo, brillante y oscuro a la vez. Pero lo que más me inquietó y aterrorizó fue lo que llevaba en la mano derecha, mano que estaba por cierto inhumanamente desfigurada por lo que parecían ser cortes, y a pesar de que estaba vendada, las heridas y la sangre estaban expuestas: llevaba en esta una cadena muy larga, aparentemente hecha de un metal pesado, llena de púas tan grandes como clavos, toda cubierta de sangre, y terminada en ambos extremos con dos cascabeles de las mismas características. Pero lo definitivamente peor de todo ocurrió cuando observé detenidamente hacia esas dos siniestras y lúgubres esferas de metal, y mis ojos presenciaron al sufrimiento y el dolor en persona: cuando miré en el centro de uno de ellos, en la parte hueca, dentro de este se reflejaban los rostros de miles de niños, todos llenos de magulladuras y tajos, todos ellos llorando y riendo a la vez, algunos corriendo en círculos, otros sentados en posición fetal, atados con vendajes y cadenas, todos desfigurados y clavándose objetos puntiagudos, mientras gritaban de dolor y gemían, haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, atrapados un ciclo de eterna tortura de jamás acabar. Mis nervios habían alcanzado su punto máximo; esa traumante imagen fue el colmo, y mi horror alcanzó su límite: mi cordura se rompió, y ya no pude razonar más de manera humana: empecé a gritar, a gritar a más no poder; la garganta me ardía de tanto gritar y lanzar gemidos por ayuda: rogué por auxilio como nunca lo había hecho, y la garganta se me hacía pedazos mientras yo intentaba que mis gritos superaran el agudísimo ruido que esa presencia demoníaca estaba causando en mi habitación. Comencé a arrojar cosas hacia todas partes, rompiendo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, tratando de dar con el maldito espejo en donde se encontraba esa horripilante pesadilla viviente, y como mis manos temblaban, mi puntería era muy mala, y me fue muy difícil llegar a darle: le arrojé jarrones, fotos enmarcadas, mi mochila, un vaso, zapatos, y otras cosas que pudieran llegar a romperlo, pero nada. Hasta que al fin, en un último ataque de locura, reuní todas mis fuerzas, y arrojé mi silla contra esa imagen, haciendo que el espejo se partiera en mil pedazos; la chica lanzó una vehemente carcajada totalmente desquiciada antes de desvanecerse de manera violenta en millares de piezas, como también lo hizo el espejo, el sistema eléctrico hizo cortocircuito y me dejó completamente a oscuras. Por un momento todo cesó, y el silencio fue absoluto en mi habitación. Yo estaba exhausto, y mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho; mis manos estaban cubiertas de sudor y mi rostro empapado en lágrimas; mi garganta estaba hecha añicos, y no podía pronunciar palabra, y lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era esa desfigurada y terrorífica escena: los niños, los gritos, el dolor, cortaduras, sangre, la sádica entidad, y por sobre todo, aquel irritante y perturbador sonido de cascabeles retumbando en mi cabeza. Aunque estaba aún muerto de miedo, traté de tranquilizarme y respirar un poco. ¿Qué acababa de pasarme? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? No tenía idea de nada, mi mente estaba como diez mil veces más desordenada que mi habitación, la cual parecía haber sido arrasada por un terremoto: cosas tiradas, pedazos de espejo por todos lados, muebles caídos y en total oscuridad; ¿Era acaso una pesadilla? ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? ¿O acaso era real? Realmente no sabía nada, nada era concreto o seguro; lo único que sabía era que tenía que escapar de ese lugar en ese mismo instante. Un aturdidor y desesperado grito proveniente de la cocina interrumpió mis pensamientos, y al instante reconocí que era de mi hermanito menor: Benjamín. Lleno de terror y preocupación, bajé corriendo y temblando las escaleras, tambaleándome y dando tropezones con todo, porque no veía nada en medio de la inmensa casa, que estaba sumida en penumbras. Tanteé todo apresuradamente como pude para llegar hasta allí, para entrar al lugar de donde provenían sus gritos, para ayudarlo lo más pronto posible. Al hacerlo, pude presenciar con mis propios ojos y llevarme la desgracia más lamentable de mi vida: allí estaba ella, la repugnante entidad femenina, sosteniendo del cuello con su cadena y ahorcando a mi hermanito, mientras reía y reía: “¿Es muy divertido, cierto? ¿Divertido, no?” decía, riendo cada vez más fuerte, y tirando de su cadena cada vez más alto. El cuello de Benjamín estaba lleno de cortaduras y heridas que se desangraban mientras pasaban los segundos, los clavos de la cadena se habían clavado en sus frágiles cuello y nuca, mientras él apenas podía llorar por la falta de aire. Yo estaba en estado de shock, y casi no podía moverme ante el horror, pero mi desesperación por salvarlo pudo más, y entonces le grité a esa cosa que lo dejara, con una voz quebrada y ronca por la ira, el cansancio y el miedo: “¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, MONSTRUO!! ¡¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!!” La endemoniada figura me miró por unos instantes, como si no comprendiera lo que le dije, pero al cabo de unas milésimas de segundo, su cara cambió de expresión, mostrando una sonrisa aún más perturbadora y demente que la anterior, y dijo entre risas: “Oh… ¿Quieres divertirte tú también?” Acto seguido, soltó a mi hermano bruscamente, haciendo que la cadena se desenroscara de su cuello, girando y desgarrando su carne hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo. Lentamente, ella empezó a caminar hacia mí, con la cabeza gacha y riendo entre dientes. Ya no podía soportarlo más, y ante esto, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer hacerle frente con cualquier cosa que encontrara en la cocina. Abrí rápidamente uno de los cajones de un mueble que tenía enfrente de mí, tomé un cuchillo y corrí hacia ella. Le salté encima, agarrando sus dos manos, e inmovilizándola y quitándole la cadena, la tiré al suelo y empecé a clavárselo de manera brusca en todo el cuerpo. Increíblemente, ella no opuso resistencia, en vez de eso, solo ensanchaba más y más su sonrisa, riendo a carcajadas, mientras que una espesa sangre de color rojo vivo brotaba de sus puñaladas, dejando a la vista sus tendones y venas. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más desfigurado, y sus cortaduras cada vez más grandes a medida que yo clavaba el cuchillo con más intensidad, hasta que por fin dejó de reír y de moverse por completo. Inmediatamente, y una vez seguro de que había terminado con ella, lo siguiente que hice fue ir a ver a mi hermanito, que yacía en el suelo de la cocina, cubierto de sangre. Lo tomé en mis brazos llorando, y lleno de temor, puse mi oído en su pecho: su corazón estaba aún latiendo, ¡¡todavía estaba vivo!! Todavía podía salvarlo. Lo alcé como pude, ignorando el horrible dolor que me causaron las púas que estaban clavadas en su cuello, las cuales se adhirieron a mi cuerpo con el menor contacto, y me dispuse a salir corriendo y buscar un hospital, pero entonces… “Fue muy divertido… pero ahora es mi turno”, dijo una voz proveniente desde atrás. Se me heló la sangre, y quedé paralizado. Ante el horror, solté a Benjamín, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y con sumo horror me di vuelta. Qué estúpido fui al hacerlo. ¿Por qué no salí corriendo en ese instante? ¿Por qué miré hacia atrás? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Al voltear, vi como lentamente la chica, toda desfigurada y herida, se recomponía y paraba de una manera grotesca, haciendo sonar cada uno de sus huesos a medida que se levantaba, de manera bestial e inclinada hacia atrás. Cuando terminó de pararse, tomó su cadena del suelo, y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, lenta y siniestramente, siempre con esa sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Mi primera reacción fue volver a tomar el cuchillo, y se lo arrojé al pecho, pero ella de forma inhumana dobló su cadera hacia atrás, esquivando el cuchillazo, y luego retomó su compostura, volviendo a caminar hacia mí. Empezó a girar su cadena como si fuera una boleadora, y la lanzó directamente a mi cuello. Como estaba agotadísimo y en shock, no fui tan ágil como ella y no pude esquivar su golpe, y entonces la cadena se enroscó en mi cuello, clavando sus enormes púas en toda mi nuca, azotándome con esos malditos cascabeles que nunca dejaban de tintinear e irritar, los cuales se incrustaron también en mi cuerpo, desgarrándome la carne de los brazos. El dolor era insoportable, indescriptiblemente horrible, y yo me estaba desangrando. "Fue muy divertido... Pero ahora es mi turno." Luego de eso, ella se sentó sobre mí y perdí la conciencia; lo último que pude oír fue: “Divertido, ¿cierto?” Desperté en el hospital, veía todo oscuro y oía voces muy bajas. Alrededor de lo que parecía ser una camilla en la cual yo estaba acostado, se encontraban los que por sus voces distinguí eran mi madre, mi padre y dos hombres más, que supongo eran médicos o policías. Mi vista no se recuperó más que eso, y, según escuché al doctor hablar en ese momento, el daño de mis ojos era irreversible, y que mi visión sería casi nula. Por otro lado, oí que el otro hombre, que efectivamente resultó ser un policía, les decía algo a mis padres sobre un hospital psiquiátrico o algo así. En ese momento, me desvanecí otra vez y me dormí profundamente. Desperté nuevamente, sintiéndome un poco mejor que la última vez. Al parecer habían pasado varios días desde el incidente. Veía todo muy borroso, pero aún así alcancé a distinguir que no estaba en el hospital, no era una camilla en donde yo estaba; en vez de estar recostado, estaba sentado en una esquina acolchada. Traté de mover mis brazos y piernas, pero parecía que estaba atado con algo, que llegué a la conclusión de que era una camisa de fuerza. Oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y luego la voz de un hombre que dijo: “Escucha, seguramente en este momento no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó, o te sientas muy confundido, pero yo te lo explicaré todo ahora mismo y de manera breve: estás en un hospital psiquiátrico porque se te halló culpable de una enorme atrocidad, que fue asesinar a tu hermano menor Benjamín, de 7 años. Los médicos te han diagnosticado una enfermedad llamada esquizofrenia, la cual hace que tu percepción de la realidad se altere completamente. Continuamente tienes alucinaciones, que tal vez te pueden parecer muy reales, a tal punto que incluso puedes sentirlas y tocarlas, pero en realidad sólo es producto de una deficiencia de tu cerebro, que tal vez surgió en tu neurogénesis temprana, cuando eras niño, o tal vez ahora de adolescente. Tu caso es uno de los más peligrosos que hemos visto, ya que incluso mientras estabas en la camilla que te traía hacia el hospital, y estabas casi inconciente, mirabas hacia la pared y decías cosas sin sentido, como si hubiera alguien allí y le estuvieras hablando, cosas como: “¿Por qué lo hiciste?”, o, “¿Por qué sigues aquí?”. Incluso, cuando estabas anestesiado, sufriste un arranque nervioso y atacaste a los médicos y enfermeras, mientras les decías: “¡¡YA DÉJAME SOLO!!¡¡VETE!!¿¡POR QUÉ ME PERSIGUES!?¡¡BASTA!!”. Es por esto y por muchos otros sucesos que tuviste en la clínica, y también en tu traslado hasta aquí, que por tu seguridad y la de todos tus familiares y amigos permanezcas en este establecimiento por un largo tiempo, que aún no está definido. Las enfermeras vendrán diariamente a traerte agua y comida, y por las noches se te dará un tiempo libre para hacer algunas actividades como leer, escribir, o estar con otros pacientes. Esperamos que entiendas que esto es por tu bien. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana, y espero que te puedas adaptar bien a este nuevo entorno que será tu hogar por algún tiempo. Adiós”. Dicho esto, el hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta, y me dejó solo en la habitación. Esa misma noche me dieron un tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera, y aquí estoy, es decir, en este momento estoy escribiendo y dejando de manera concreta, como evidencia, mis vivencias en este papel. Lo hago ahora porque, aunque no veo casi nada, mis manos aún saben cómo graficar las letras. Sé que más adelante no voy a poder hacerlo más, y por eso aprovecho este momento, de hacerlo lo antes posible… Además, sé que no me queda mucho… Ella viene por mí… Puedo oír sus cascabeles sonando a la distancia. Están cada vez más cerca. Oigo gritos en el pasillo de al lado de mi habitación, su risa… La puerta se está abriendo en este preciso instante… Ya está aquí." Manuscrito hallado en el establecimiento de atención a deficientes mentales “Santa María de Bethlem”', al lado de un cadáver de uno de los pacientes de dicha institución psiquiátrica, el cual aparentemente, en un arranque de locura, se mutiló las extremidades de su cuerpo con algún tipo de objeto punzante. El cuerpo fue identificado como el de un joven estudiante con esquizofrenia, llamado Jonh Robinson, que había sido internado en el lugar hace unos pocos días atrás. Las enfermeras aseguran haberlo oído gritar cosas inentendibles la noche anterior a que fuese hallado su cuerpo totalmente desgarrado y cubierto de sangre en la esquina de su habitación. Ellas dicen que creen que tal vez su conciencia no pudo aceptar, y mucho menos soportar la enorme culpa que sentía al haber asesinado a su hermano menor, y que se suicidó como forma de castigo a sí mismo. La policía ha investigado este caso desde apenas ocurrido el incidente, y coincide en que esta es la explicación más acertada para la muerte del adolescente. Pero, a pesar de eso y según los análisis de la escena del crimen, hay una pieza que no encaja en esta versión de la historia: a primera instancia, según los investigadores y policías no se había hallado evidencia alguna de participación de una segunda persona en el perímetro, pero, sin embargo, luego de una minuciosa búsqueda que abarcó toda el área, fue encontrado un misterioso objeto entre los arbustos que adornan el enorme patio del predio: un cascabel plateado muy brillante, cubierto con algunas gotas de sangre, que luego de diversos estudios, se halló que coincidían con el ADN de la víctima. La policía aún no se explica qué tipo de relación puede tener dicho objeto con el caso, y por ese motivo las investigaciones continuarán hasta hallar una razón concreta para resolver el crimen. English Translation That day was a cool autumn morning, and my younger seven year-old brother had come back with a curious object in his hands: it was a very bright and heavy silver bell, which emitted a strange and pleasant sound when shaken. He said he had found it while playing in the park, and wanted to bring him home because he liked how it sounded. The following day, the whole day he was shaking the bell. He did it in the morning, afternoon, and even slept with it. It was tolerable at first, but there came a time when the sound began to bother me, after listening to it so much. One night my brother came to my room crying. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me there was a girl standing at his window, and she had bells around his body, telling him to go outside and play with her. I thought it was his imagination, after hearing that trinket ringing, and that his subconscious mind had mixed with some horror movie he had ever seen. I told him not to worry, that it was just a dream and go to sleep in his room. He obeyed and went to bed again. After a while, things did not improve much. Now he complained that the girl, named "Winnie" according to him, was in his window, but now had wonderful stories of how she'd walk by night and played with him, taking him to a circus far, far away, and there were clowns and she made the most incredible stunts he had ever seen. I, of course didn't believe him and came to the conclusion that he had made an imaginary friend in his dreams, as he was a very quiet and lonely child, and his mind had created her so that he did not feel so alone. One night, when my parents went on a trip and left me alone with my brother, I was doing the homework that the school had sent me; I was doing this now because it was the only time that the house was silent, no noise of people, plates, or domestic sounds of the such. Suddenly, I heard a faint sound coming from the other side of the wall, it sounded exactly like the bell of my brother. I thought it was him trying to get attention, and at first I tried to ignore it, but as time passed, it became harder and I couldn't concentrate. I tried to contain myself, but the frustration of not being able to solve the exercises, and anger and impatience deep came out as a cry of, "SHUT UP!" Accompanied by a loud roar that provoked the closing of the door, there was a momentary silence. But suddenly, the sound began again, getting more and more louder, with the difference that this time it seemed distorted, ringing intensified as time went on, echoing in every corner of my room. Gradually, some minor moans began to be heard with that jingle, moans, and sobs of relief. I tried to find a logical reason for that, I convinced myself I had only heard the bell, and as it was late and I was tired, my mind was playing tricks on me. But as the seconds passed, the sounds became sharp cries of pain and ringing in the air. For me everything was confusion, I had no idea where the sound originated since it seemed to come from all directions. That hideous noise was irritating and stunning me, my head was spinning and ready to explode. I fell to my knees on the floor, my hands were shaking and covered my ears, but that infernal jingle shook my nerves and could not be turned off, it only became more and more intensified. My confusion and fear had become terror, and I began to mourn in despair, but my mouth could not speak or a groan, as if something was possessing me. I did not understand, I did not know what to do, and just when I thought it could not get any worse, I do not know how, but I heard from all the fuss that someone told me laughingly, "You having fun?" I looked up and right in front of me in the mirror, I saw a girl no more than fifteen years old, with pale skin, black wavy hair, with bright green eyes with tiny pupils was standing there. She was sickly thin. I could not see my reflection, I could only see that devilish figure who was also wearing very strange clothes, like a trapeze, circus acrobat, or something like that. It was a bright orange color, a very short black skirt mask, a kind of orange Pupera adjusted to her waist, it was totally worn out, torn, and covered with blood. She had black and loose-fitting long sleeves, and a pair of ballet shoes with pointed toes. She was adorned with bells hanging from her waist, sleeveless shirt and the tips of her cloth slippers. A demented smile was etched on her face, and her lips were dyed crimson, bright red, a bright and dark color at the same time. But what disturbed and terrified me was what was in her right hand. Her hand was inhumanly disfigured by what appeared to be cuts, and although her wound was bandaged, blood was seeping through. She was wearing this one very long chain, apparently made of a heavy metal, it was full of spikes and was as large as nails. It was covered with blood, and it terminated on both ends with two bells of the same features. But the worst thing definitely happened when I looked closely at these two sinister and gloomy metal spheres, and my eyes witnessed the suffering and pain in person when I looked at the center of one of them, in the hollow part, within this the faces of thousands of children were reflected, all covered in bruises and cuts, all of them crying and laughing at the same time, some running in circles, others sitting in the fetal position, tied with bandages and chains, all disfigured and digging sharp objects, while moaning and screaming in pain, doing the same thing over and over again, trapped in a cycle of eternal torture that would never end. My nerves had peaked; Those traumatizing images were the last straw, and my horror reached its limit: it broke my sanity, and I could not think more logically. I started screaming, shouting as loud as I could; my throat was burning from me screaming and moaning for help. I begged for help as I had never done, and my throat felt like it was town to pieces while trying to overcome the excruciating screaming noise that was causing the demonic presence in my room. I started throwing things in all directions, breaking everything in my power, trying to find the damn mirror where this horrible living nightmare was, as my hands were shaking, my aim was bad, and it was very difficult to hit her: I threw vases, framed photos, my backpack, a glass, shoes, and other things that might cause it to break, but nothing. Until finally, in a last fit of madness, I gathered all my strength, and I threw my chair against that image, breaking the mirror to pieces; the girl launched into a vehement and totally deranged laugh before vanishing violently into thousands of pieces, as did the mirror, the electrical system shorted out and left me completely in the dark. For a moment everything stopped, and silence was absolute in my room. I was exhausted, and my heart was beating so fast that it seemed like it was going to jump out of my chest. My hands were covered in sweat and my face was wet with tears; my throat was raw and I could not utter a word, and the only thing that occupied my mind at the time was that disfigured and horrific scene: children, their cries, the pain, cuts, blood, the sadistic entity, and above all, that irritating and disturbing sound of bells ringing in my head. Although I was still scared, I tried to calm down and breathe a little. What just happen? How had it come to that point? I had no idea, my mind was ten thousand times messier than my room, which appeared to have been devastated by an earthquake. Things were lying everywhere, pieces of glass were everywhere, there was overturned furniture and it was all in total darkness. Was it a nightmare? Would I had imagined it all? Or was it real? I really knew nothing, nothing was concrete; all I knew was that I had to escape from this place at this moment. A stunning and desperate cry that came from the kitchen interrupted my thoughts, and I instantly recognized it was my younger brother, Benjamin. Full of fear and concern, I ran down the stairs. I was trembling, staggering, and stumbling because I could not see anything in the midst of our immense home, which was engulfed in darkness. I groped around in haste so I could to get there, to get to where his cries came from to help him as soon as possible. In doing so, I witnessed with my own eyes the most unfortunate moment of my life. There she was, the nasty female entity, holding his neck with her chain and she was strangling my brother, as he laughed and laughed. "It's fun, right? It's funny, no?" she said, laughing louder, and pulling him higher and higher with her chain. Benjamin's neck was covered in cuts and wounds that bled while the seconds passed. The chain nails were pressing into his fragile neck, while he could only gasp at the lack of air. I was in shock and could hardly move at the horror, but my desperation moved me, I yelled at him to stop that thing, with a broken voice hoarse with anger, filled with fatigue and fear, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM MONSTER! LEAVE IN PEACE." The devilish figure stared at me for a moment, as if she did not understand what I said, but after a few thousandths of a second, her face changed expression, showing an even more disturbing and demented smile than before, laughing she said, "Oh... Want to have fun too?" Then, my brother dropped sharply, causing the chain to unwrap from around his neck, twisting and tearing his flesh as it dropped him on the floor. Slowly, she started walking towards me, with his head and chuckling. I could not take it anymore, and at this, the only thing I could think of to do was to cope with whatever he found in the kitchen. Quickly I opened one of the drawers of a cabinet that was in front of me, I took a knife and ran toward her. I jumped up, grabbing her hands, pinning them and removing the chain. I threw her to the ground and began to stab abruptly throughout her body. Amazingly, she did not resist, instead, only widened her smile more and more, laughing, while a thick, bright red blood came gushing from her stab wounds, exposing tendons and veins. Her body was increasingly disfigured, and there were increasingly large cuts as I dug the knife in with more intensity, until finally she stopped laughing and moving entirely. Immediately, and once I was sure that I had finished with her, the next thing I did was go to see my brother, lying on the kitchen floor, covered in blood. I took him in my arms crying, full of fear, I put my ear to his chest: his heart was still beating, he was still alive! I could still save him. I looked up, ignoring the horrible pain that she had caused, the barbs were stuck in his neck, which adhered to my body with the slightest touch, and I ran out and went to find a hospital, but then... "It was fun... but now it's my turn," said a voice coming from behind me. My blood froze, and I froze. Faced with the horror, I snapped, leaving Benjamin lying on the ground, and slowly turned around. What a fool I was to do that. Why didn't I run at that time? Why did I look back? What was I thinking? Turning around, I saw the girl, all disfigured and injured, recomposed and kept together in a grotesque manner. Each of her bones groaned as she rose, and she tilted back in a bestial manner. When she had stopped, she took her chain from the ground and began to move towards me, slowly and ominously, always with that sadistic smile on her face. My first reaction was to take back the knife and threw it into her chest, but she inhumanely doubled his hips back, dodging the knife, and then resumed her stance, turning to walk toward me. She began to turn her chain like a rounder, and launched it straight into my neck. As I was exhausted and in shock, I was not as agile as her and I could not dodge the blow, then the chain wrapped around my neck, pinning those huge spikes in my neck, whipping with these bells cursed never stopped jingling and irritating me, which had also dug into my body, rending the flesh off of my arms. The pain was unbearable, indescribably horrible, and I was bleeding. After that, she sat on me and I lost consciousness; the last thing I heard was, "Funny, isn't it?" I woke up in the hospital, everything I saw and heard was dim. I looked around and I was laying in a bed. I distinguished by mother and father by their voices, they were talking to two other men, I guess they were doctors or policemen. My eyes did not improve more than that, and I heard the doctor speak then, the damage to my eyes was irreversible, and my vision would be almost nil. On the other hand, I heard the other man, who actually turned out to be a cop, was saying something to my parents about a psychiatric hospital or something. At that time, I fainted again and I slept soundly. I woke up again, feeling a little better than last time. Apparently several days had passed since the incident. I still saw everything was very blurry, but I still managed to distinguish that I was not in the hospital. I wasn't in a bed; instead of lying down, I was sitting in a padded corner. I tried to move my arms and legs, but I felt like it was laced with something, I came to the conclusion that it was a straitjacket. I heard a open and close door, and then the voice of a man who said, "Listen, surely at this moment you do not remember anything that happened and feel very confused, but I'll explain everything right now briefly: You're in a mental hospital because you were found guilty of the huge atrocity that was killing your younger brother Benjamin, a seven year old. Doctors have diagnosed you with a disease called schizophrenia, it is very severe in your case, that makes your perception of reality completely altered. "You may have hallucinations that may seem very, very real, to the point that you think you can even touch them and feel them with your own hands. But in reality it is just a product of your brain impairment, a mental disorder that may have arisen at some point in your early neurogenesis, when you were a child or teenager maybe, we do not know exactly. But what we can say is that your case is very serious, even when you were anesthetized and semiconscious, you were looking at the wall and were saying things like, 'Leave me alone.' or, 'Why did you?' Even when you were going to the operation, you suffered a nervous start and attacked doctors while screaming, 'Leave him alone,' or, 'enough already!!!' And it is by this that for your safety and that of all your family and friends you stay here for a long time, which is not yet defined. Nurses come daily to bring food and water, and in the evening you will have free time to do some activities like reading, writing, or be with other patients. We hope you understand that this is for your own good. See you tomorrow morning, and I hope you can adapt well to this new environment will be your home for some time. Goodbye." That said, the man closed the door, leaving me alone in the room. That night gave me time to do what I wanted, and here I am, that is, at the moment I'm writing and leaving concretely, as evidence, my experience in all of this. I do now because although I see almost nothing, my hands still know how to write. I know that later I'm not going to be able to do that anymore, so I am taking this time to write as soon as possible... Also, I know that I do not have much time... She's coming for me... I can hear her bells ringing in the distance... They are increasingly closer... I hear screaming in the hallway next to my room, her laughter... the door is open at this moment is here... Manuscript Found in the center of care for people with mental disabilities "Ballerina" with the body of a young man after multiple and thorough investigations, was identified as John Robinson, a high school student who had been admitted to the site a few days ago. He was diagnosed with a severe case of schizophrenia. The body of the teenager was found in the corner of his room, his shirt torn and was covered in blood, with its limbs mutilated in an inhumane manner. The wounds were caused by a sharp object. Police are investigating the case with the determination that since the incident occurred after the day, when they received a frantic call from one of the nurses attending the patient, which was responsible to take breakfast in the morning during the first days of his incarceration. She, with absolute horror on her face, said that in the evening he awoke after almost a week of being unconscious, the boy, who was admitted to the third room from the hallway on the south side of the property, at approximately three o'clock started screaming and swearing while he was alone in the room while cursing everyone and asking for help; but as the doctors told him that that could be considered normal behavior in the young because their attacks were almost constant schizophrenic in nature, did not care and continued his work as a guard on the east side of the building. Obviously, he could never imagine the terrible scene that Dr. Robert Armstrong and she would discover the next morning upon entering his room, it was an image that would stay in their minds for the rest of their days. Employees instead assume that, upon learning of the crime he had committed, the patient went into a fit of madness and he could not accept, let alone bear the guilt that caused him to know what he had done in one of his schizophrenic moments. They believe the boy, hearing such atrocity, waited until a time when he was all alone, when no one was paying attention, to end his life once and for all to get rid of the guilt of feeling like a hopeless monster. This explanation was the one that the police considered the most reasonable since it best fit the events that occurred. However, there is something that the members of the research group of the case can not understand and it is as follows: In the first instance, it was not taken into account the possibility that there was involvement of a second person in the crime, but after an intense search for evidence, focusing on not only the patient's room but throughout the mental hospital, a very mysterious object was found in the bushes of the large garden at the rear of the property: a silver bell that was heavy and shiny, which had traces of blood on the surface. They sent it to the laboratory, and clinical assessment confirmed that the blood sample taken from said bell matched the DNA of the victim. Researchers still could not manage to find the relationship between the object and the crime committed, but continue to seek an answer, and will not stop until they find the reason why and what had happened. Category:AltLang Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Videos